


Chance Undoubtedly

by aerithneko



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Paranoia, Rape, Self Harm, Shyness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithneko/pseuds/aerithneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As our favorite characters from dramatical murder are now in high school sophomore year. Classes are going great for Koujaku and his best friend until a timid new student comes in and changes Koujaku's high school cool hot guy image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving up

**Author's Note:**

> Hint hint this is my first story so I hope it's good. It's mostly about Noiz and Koujaku because they're my favorite characters Aoba too but just love them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As koujaku,mizuki,aoba and clear start sophomore year they noticed that they haven't changed a but something will change and they all weren't prepared for that.

(Beep beep) the sounds of the young boy Koujaku's alarm clock informing him that it was time to wake up. But like most people in the mornings Koujaku yawned and lazily ignored his alarm trying to get a couple of extra mins in his sleep. As Koujaku moaned in his sleep starting to get comfortable he felt something small but pointy land on his forehead. Out of curiosity, he slowly squinted his eyes to see but all he saw was a ball of red. "Must still be fuckin dreaming" he stated. But a loud shriek interrupted his daze " Wake up are you seriously going to be late for your first day as a sophomore Koujaku your so damn lazy". In shock, Koujaku rises up from his bed and sent hid tiny almate flying towards the far wall. "Oi Beni why are you so loud.... Oh". Just now noticing he made Beni hit the wall. Trying to awkwardly laugh it off "Whoops sorry bout' that". In a rush, Koujaku dropped his tiredness and rush over to the bathroom and took a lukewarm shower at the same time he brushed his teeth in the shower because Koujaku was creatively weird. He was so excited that he ran straight out of the shower leaving his room and sonly the front door not noticing he only had a towel on his waist and nothing else. He would have been already down the street ignoring the fact that girls were screaming like the fangirl screams. Immediately Koujaku looked down and noticed his entire was too revealing in his chest and stomach and leg areas were exposed. He ran back home pretty embarrassed. " Damn it all how could I have not noticed I still had my shower towel on!" Beni smudged his face " I would have told you, but you knocked me against the wall because your stupid Koujaku." 

After being fully dressed and ready for school and still almost on time he walked up to the classroom roster he saw that class 1A was his class, along with his best childhood friend Aoba, Mizuki the complete idiot and the friendly clear who he has no problem with he considers him a friend. As Koujaku walked up the high staircase wondering why there were no celebrations going on for the graduates but Morijima high never really celebrated anything, but it still was a great school. He met some of his closest friends in this school and he's glad that some of them are in his class. When he got to the door if classroom 1A he slowly pushed the door open with one hand and tightened his tie with the other. Feeling a bit proud he pushed the door completely open making a scene of an entrance this was his homeroom so he had to make a good impression for everyone in the room. After standing in the doorway for a couple if second he received a call from a delicate but balanced voice " Yo Koujaku you're in our class" screamed Aoba. Mizuki stopped showing the girls his scabs from the summer and they stopped screaming when he turned around yelling " Sup Koujaku -san how you been man?" Koujaku returned his friends greeting with a simple smile and a thank you, and he walked to his desk and placed his bag by his chair l. Clear smiled at his and said " Koujaku I'm glad you're in our class how was your summer?" "good my summer was fine even though I spent most of my with you guys did you forget."

. The first bell rang informing everyone that first period was about to start. Everyone in their seats and ready to learn it at least they looked as if they were. As their teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board Mr. Toue. Mizuki looked over to Aoba " we can call him Mr. T like the crazily strong guy that says he pities the fool." he whispered with both if them laughing not even doing it discreetly Mr. Toue threatened to have then stood in the halls and hold buckets filled with water if they didn't behave. Mr. Toue cleared his throat and gave his attention to Koujaku who was twiddling with the ends of his hair. Koujaku if you want to have the same fate as your friends you better start paying attention. Koujaku straightened his back and gave his attention to Mr. Toue. 'and it was like this for the past 2 months being in each class mindlessly paying attention in class feeling like he was still a freshman Koujaku thought. The second year passed by and well Koujaku began to think what the point if high school. " wow what a bore this year is the girls in our class are stuck up bitches" Koujaku stated. Mizuki yelled " not all the girls are like that Koujaku some are cute at least they're cute when they're scared of my summer scabs." As he openly showed his scabs"Ew that's super gross why would anyone want to look at yo nasty scabs." Aoba replied.


	2. Nervous wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got kinda random on this. Its is my first one so......yeah.

    

* * *

 Just as Koujaku thought there was nothing really special about his sophomore year in high school and how there was no difference from his freshman year at Morijima high, He remembered how he made some good friends here. Like three good friends of aoba his now human almate ren, clear, and mizuki. Koujaku used to think they seemed nice just two nice. Literally ren will do anything for aoba. "I really want some cake." aoba whined and ren replied with " yeah ok." and ran to the store and was back in less then 3minutes. Koujaku had to admit that was rather impressive but besides that everything was boring just boring. Until he came everything just changed in a good way. Mr Toue walked in the class looking back while he entered as if he was leading someone behind him and he was.

 

      He got to his desk and noticed nobody was behind him he called out" Its ok you can come in no need to be shy." And then a slender semi tallish boy walked in slowly and he had these serpentine eyes. They were a deep green like a shiny green diamonds because that was the only green thing koujaku thought to describe him. And his hair was like this blond like strawberry blond a very unique color. Mr Toue pointed and then grabbed him by his shoulders to aid him in front if the class. Mr Toue cleared his throat again and stated " Please tell the class your name don't be shy its alright." after a 40 second hesitation he started to stutter the first letter in his sentence.  " My name is n Noiz he stuttered. Honestly the boy didn't look really all that nervous he really looked like he didn't want be here. Some of the girls in the front of the class squealed because he was just so cute to them. Mr Toue then looked at Noiz and said take your seat. There was two empty desks one in the front around those girls or one directly to the right of Koujaku. Koujaku thought to himself that Noiz should sit right next to him they could become friends. As Noiz looked around confused he pointed to the seat that was the right of koujaku and said " I guess I'll sit here." After that decision the happy gleaming faces on those screaming mimi girls transformed into a more heart broken and disappointed face.

 

    As Noiz sat down looking extra nervous maybe because he was surrounded by people he didn't even know or the fact that he chose to wake up this morning. Koujaku leaned over and put his hand on Noiz's shoulder and whispered " Hey I'm koujaku if you have any questions feel free to ask ok. Oh and those boys over there doing all that laughing they might seem like idiots well the actually are but they're good friends of mine." Noiz jumped at the touch and shivered when he whispered in his ear to him it brought back memories and not happy ones. Noiz then turned to face koujaku and tried his best to smile reassuring him that he got his message."Thanks. I hope I'm not too much trouble." Koujaku blushed and turned away his cheeks were as red as his eyes. He thought Noiz was cute but didn't want to admit it, to himself or anyone. After the long day of school it was time for the weekend. Koujaku, clear, Mizuki and aoba were all about to walk home and just hangout later but something stopped them. They noticed Noiz just standing there at the corner of the street in front of the school looking quite lonely and it made koujaku sad. Koujaku and his jolly idiots walked over towards Noiz and started a friendly conversation. " Hey what are you doing standing here when you could be enjoying life." mizuki shouted. They all were talking at the same time. It was like hey what are you doing dada dada is he scared dadada and other shit like that. Koujaku could notice that Noiz seemed quite annoyed and a little bit friegtened by the group of boys conversation riot.

 

 Koujaku cut them all off by yelling over them and started a conversation with noiz "Hey waiting for someone Noiz. The young boy hesitated with his answer " Umm yes my butler was coming to get me he should be here by now so no need to worry. Mizuki then yelled again "Yo you have a butler you must be mad rich man  that awesome." As the yelling rose back up a nice black car pulled up and a lady with this long blond hair in a maids outfit came out the car instead of the butler noiz expected. She opened the back seat door for Noiz. The tall women looked at the group. "Good afternoon gentleman I hope your first day of school was lovely, and I hope my young master wasn't trouble hes quite rowdy." Noiz then waved towards all of guys and entered the car and it drive off. Koujaku just knew it for a fact that Noiz is special and he wants to be good friends with him but he doesn't seem like the rowdy type. As the black car drive off koujaku watched in awe. "Yo koujaku lets go stupid." Mizuki shouted. He looked over to see Aoba, Clear, Ren and Mizuki waiting and when he turned around the black car was completely gone.

* Inside the car*

How was your first day at school today young master? "It was fine, April why did you pick me up instead of Godfrey?" Noiz stated as he gawked out the window.  "He was ... busy and about your day that's good to hear so made any friends yet?" she smiled waiting for him to talk about those boys. "Not yet but I met some boys in my class they act pretty wild like they have no self control."  His maid made a surprised face in the front mirror for noiz to see. "Oh well the oldest looking one with the red eyes he was very handsome,  and he looked very mature." he seemed quite interested in you every time you spoke. The maid April noiz really liked her she reminded him of his mother she was loving and sweet he was glad she picked him up instead. 

 When they returned home to his mansion Noiz left the car and entered his home. He called out to his mother who was reading in the dinning room. She smiled with glee how was your day my angel. The young German told his mother the same he told his April as his mother stroked her fingers in his hair. Noiz loved his mother very much they take the time to wake each other up and have breakfast together every morning. 'I cant believe how old you've gotten your already about to be six teen." Everything seemed happy until noiz's father came down the stairs with anger in his every step. Noiz knew steer clear from his father in risk of being shut out again. Noiz and his father didn't have the best relationship they were on and off all the time so it was hard for noiz to notice of his father doesn't completely love him or completely hate him. So he stayed quite. His father stormed past him giving Noiz a sideways glance then was out the door. Noiz sighed " father always seems in a bad mood lately has something happened mother." " Not that I know of dear but I'm sure he'll be fine. Noiz knew his fathers rage better than anyone before he regained his senses his father shut him up in his room for the majority of his childhood.

"On that Friday night around 10:45 pm . Fine you can do whatever you want with the brat I honestly don't care for him just keep this little secret a secret especially from his family." 

" Starting tomorrow the boy will be mine for a certain amount of hours and this gets out to nobody."

"Certainly."

* * *

 


	3. Trust , Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has been at morijima high for some time now. And he is now getting used to the way things work.

Early sun rises and shoots sun rays within the large windows of Noiz's bedroom. As he woke up he rubbed his eyes and yawned. " Ahhh another morning and it still seems that father hasn't returned home yet I'm curious when he will return." The young boy hung his head down in belief that his fathers disappearance was his own fault. Suddenly the silence after Noiz's train of thought was halted by 3 loud knocks on his bedroom door. (Knock Knock Knock) the sound repeated until he answered. Due to the lack of response after Noiz's silence he thought the character behind the door was his father. "Y-Yes." he heard someone clear their throat behind the door. " Young master you should be out of bed getting ready for school." His butler slowly opened the door to his bedroom and entered. "Seriously sir how are you going to success your father if you can't even success yourself." Honestly that statement didn't make any sense to him so he ignored it because Noiz was good at ignoring people.noiz took the words and jumped out of his bed and look for his school uniform. When he was ready for breakfast he slowly left his room while his butler was holding the door for him. But Noiz felt a slight disturbance when he felt his butler give him and anger sideways glance as the young German walked by. Once again Noiz ignored him,he knew when he wasn't wanted.

     When he entered the classroom on an early Monday morning he noticed he was greeted by the same group of guys he seemed to be almost close with. " good morning " Noiz shouted because he was talking to everyone. Koujaku waved at noiz informing him to come over and talk to his group of  friends. "How was your weekend Noiz-san?" clear asked trying to start good conversation. "It was fun I went hunting with my mom and uncle that came to visit hunting is really fun I eel like a bounty hunter". They gang became silent after hearing Noiz response to clears question. "What?" the German responded and wondered why they were all staring at him. Noiz's statement made koujaku's lips curl and burst into laughter making everyone else laugh. Noiz's eyes widened and his face was red right along with his ears he was embarrassed he didn't like when he was laughed at. " C-Could you not laugh at me especially when I didn't do anything funny." Koujaku laughed and put one arm around both Noiz's shoulders and held him tightly. "sorry Noiz I just didn't expect you to say something like that. It was cute." Noiz smiled an started laughing with the rest of his friends.Noiz now started to feel more comfortable around them he started saying they were his friends they even made plans to hangout next weekend.. As the  hours went by it began to become dark and Noiz noticed that he was still waiting for a ride outside his school. Koujaku insisted he walked Noiz home but noiz refused kindly saying that he didn't want to be to much trouble. Street light began to turn on in forming him that late hours are approaching. " Where the hell is Godfrey he was supposed to pick me up hours ago." Noiz sighed and started to kick surrounding rocks whiling waiting. " I wish I just took koujaku's offer on taking me home, If I did I wouldn't be here."

   Ten more minutes passed and Noiz started to walk not knowing which way to really go. He continued to walk until a black car pulled up next to him causing the young German to stop. The window rolled down and he saw Godfrey in the driver seat smirking at him. " Lets go you little shit get in the car I was hoping you got yourself lost by now." Noiz gasped and bit his lip. He clenched his fist bringing his fingers nails towards his psalms leaving red crease marks. "Excuse me Godfrey who are you to talk to me like that. You should have picked me up on time and I will be telling my father about this." Noiz anger built up but he calmed down an opened the back door to the car and got in. As Noiz was about to keep arguing with Godfrey but he noticed someone was in the back seat next to . It was a large man from how long he's legs were he had to be standing at like 6'1ir something a little less than that. He had long dark dreads that were almost down past his mid back. His clothes consisted to dark colors of grey black and some blue in there. He had golden eyes that were as interesting as Noiz's eyes.

" Uh hello." the man sitting in the back seat grunted at him. Godfrey looked back at noiz " his name mink you little brat." the rest of the ride was silent. Noiz was curious why this man was in the car and why Godfrey said the things he said it bother Noiz so much that he teared up. " Where are you going Godfrey this is not the way back to the manor." mink grunted and leaned forward towards the back of Godfrey's seat " Your right this kid is a brat but I think I can handle him." the car came to sudden stop at a big house it was dark so Noiz didn't get a good view. Godfrey looked back and said to mink " I will come and pick up the brat just before 5:00 am. Mink nodded his head in agreement.

  Mink brutally grabbed Noiz's arm yanking him out the back of the car. Noiz twitched his eye as he felt the pain sting his arm " uh Ow ouch let go mink!" Godfrey pulled off towards the darkness. Mink yanked on Noiz harder and harder each time Noiz resisted. " Lets go kid stop trying to fight me. Cause your not going to win." Noiz eyes widened and tears formed as he kept trying to pull away from mink grasp. Mink then got tired of this tug of war game, he grabbed Noiz by his neck and lifted him above his shoulders and carried him in. The intense impact of mink's sharp shoulders into Noiz's stomach and chest made him gasp out all the air in his lungs and he gave up all chances of escape. He cried while mink carried him away. While being carried like a lifeless doll all Noiz thought about koujaku and the pain he was feeling whike being carried in some strange house. H e was just about blackout from mink's sudden actions to stop his breathing.  "Koujaku please help me please." Noiz whispered before he passed out from mink holding his mouth and nose. Mink then carried the unconscious boy in the house a roughly tossed his body towards the couch. While Noiz laid there lifelessly mink examined his body and slowly began to remove the young boys clothing and licking up and down his body.

"Hey kid time to wake up soon." mink whispered in his ear.


	4. Touture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say that mink dose not know how to be gentle with little rich abducted boys.

Mink brought his hands up to the neck of the K.Od young teenager. Watching Noiz sleep peacefully irritated him greatly. Mink decided to wake the kid up by giving Noiz's sleeping face a few hard punches. " Ahhh ouch s-stop it." Noiz whined out loud. Tears filled his eyes from the intense pain he felt in his cheeks and forehead. A devilish smirk shown up upon mink's lips. " I see your wake now you still sleepy I could knock you out again." Noiz looked around not knowing where he was but he was scared of this man and he was scared of this place he was in.

 

 

The German tried his best to act like he wasn't scared at all he wanted to be brave. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and take me home. What makes you think I won't tell anyone about this you and my butler kidnapped me." With that remark mink threw a fast punch at the younger mans stomach, the punch made him gasp up the air he was breathing. " Have anything else to say to me ... I didn't think so." After those actions mink continues to remove Noiz clothes. The younger man was in to much pain to fight back. Mink had Noiz laying on his back on the floor and noiz legs around his waist. Noiz had his arms raised above his head ties up by some rope. Mink grabbed Noiz bulge with no mercy awaking Noiz from his silent haze and turing into a painful sting within his body. "Ahhh ugh." the pained cries escaped Noiz's mouth. " Dose it hurt then say that it hurts and maybe I'll stop." Noiz pretended that he didn't hear the larger mans words untill he felt something rough& deeply enter his entrance.

   Mink had just roughly thrust two of his fingers into him causing more pain on the young body. " uhhh ah s-stop it." The shriek from Noiz was almost a loud scream that made a vibration in his ears. " Hey kid you scream so loud you might wake up the neighbors just be quiet." Mink continued thrusting his rough skin fingers into noiz's sensitive ass. "If you want me to stop say it say that it hurts you little shit." With that minks started biting Noiz's nipples very hard making red marks he almost broke skin. The young german was now sobbing hoping that he would blackout again due to all that's happening. He felt his eyelids get heavier he could not with stand this pain he wish he still couldn't feel. His eyes were closed and was drifting off until he heard mink grunt very loud. and his drifting stopped. He felt mink thrust his large dick into him. " UGH owwww och." he thought that his ass was going to break from the size difference between the two. Mink got into noiz's face and continued his thrusts. " Heh stop being so stubborn and say it hurts and it all will stop."

 

Noiz thought to himself for this all to be over all I have to say that it hurts but why? I would hate to submit to this animal of a man but this needs to end my body is going to crack! What did I ever do to deserve this in fact my parents deserve something like this it was not my fault without the ability to feel that's there fault. but at least my mother who used to scold me everyday is giving me another chance she trying to love me now. But what about Father he still hates me even though I can feel now am I forever unlovable for him he said he cant love someone who cant feel but I can now so I don't understand. I just don't understand. When noiz awaken from his thought he felt every part of his body being engulfed in serious pain. " It hurts it hurts now p please stop." Mink let out a devilish smirk while he was still thrusting hard into noiz. " That wasn't so hard but since you took so long you have to wait until it cum"

Saying that Mink now thrusts harder and faster while using his other hand to tightly grab noiz's cock and squeeze the life out of it. As the larger man reached the climax he let go of noiz's cock and put both hands on his neck and noiz was disgusted as felt a heated liquid in him making him moan out loud. "Oh was that a moan what do you like it rough kid?" with minks hands still tightly around his neck he wasn't able to respond with an insult. Finally noiz got what he wanted another blackout so all the pain would fade away and it would just be him and his thoughts of what went wrong. When noiz awoke from the hell inside his head and entered the hell of reality he noticed he was laying in a bed with a killer headache. He felt a secure arm under his arm holding him in a side was cuddling position. the hand of the arm was on his stomach area, Noiz noticed the scars on the hand and he thought of one person.  Koujaku.

He thought koujaku had saved him and brought him back to his house for comfort and protection. " koujaku thank you." And when he was fully turned on his other side to face koujaku he was mistaken. The man behind him was mink and he was awake watching as noiz's smile turned into a frown. " Did you think I was someone else." after that comment noiz's tears built up and he began to cry as mink's grip got tighter to show that noiz was not leaving this bed. Mink began sucking on Noiz's neck and ears he began to whisper into them.

" Your mine now and you can never get away from me."


	5. Awaken the hell that is my new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz must now try to live through the painful experience he encountered the last night. sorry didn't want to tell to much. Oh and my computer is a little weird the letter A key is a little weak so if you find words missing the letter A forgive me and one day I might go back and correct it. Warning I have a serious case of writers block and making broken promises. My updates will most likely be false because I'm a very busy person

 

 

 

             I woke up the next morning hating myself, my head flooded with the dirty and painful memories of what I have experinced. Why would Godfrey let him do this to me, I know we were not on the best terms but still this is cruel and unusual punishment.

My sobbing ciesed when I felt something rough and dry tightly wrapped around my wrists. My eyes were drawns to the source of my discomfort, a knot in which my arms were locked in.  

" What the hell, does this guy ever give up!?" The voice came out rhetorically more than asking a question. I yelled loud enough for Mink to hear me. Him hearing me was the least of my concerns, what more would he do to me?

I was only here for one night and have already broke me. 

How long would he keep me here? Why dosent he just kill me and get it over with? Torturing someone everyday would get boring. 

I was trying to ocupy myself with these distracting thoughts, but eventually it happened anyway.  The tears began to rise and threaten to roll down my cheeks.

"No, this is was a defeative attitude. Stop crying Noiz, s-stop.. cra...ying." 

I tried to hide my face in the pillows. I didn't want anyone to see my face, not God or the Devil.  If anyone did see my face, they would see how pathetic I looked. 

The rope Mink used was quality stuff. They were tight and looked like they would tear even if they were slashed with a machete.

The rope grazed his soft skin everytime be struggled. The ropes left Noiz's wrist with a red ring of irritation, the scrapes began to draw little trickles of blood. 

Suddenly, large foot steps were heard down the hall, and making it way towards Noiz's location.  The blonde youth had no way of defense, he was vulnerable to any form of attack Mink had planned.

The door creaked open and the smell of cinnamon and beer lingered in, it made the young boy cringe.

"Hey boy, your awake your finally awake. For how long you were sleeping, I thought I had killed ya." He came closer and sat the edge, and then placed his rough hand on Noiz's belly.

 The dread locks layered over his face when he lowered his head. The shadow his hair created gave Mink a more ominous look.

"Take your filthy hands off me you pervert and return me home at once!" The blonde shouted with more confidence than before.

 Mink was probably the most bipolar person Nooz had met. When he walked in he was wearing a cocky grin, but his mood shifted to anger in a split second. The large man plumened his fist onto the boys stomach.

 " Gah!"

That blow caused Noiz to gasp out the air he was breathing. The impact from that punch would definitely leave a rather large bruise. The pain made Noiz feel like he was going to empty all the contents in his stomach. Then he realized that nothing would come up because he hasn't eaten anything. 

The impact cause the blonde to curl his abdomen, in attempt how block the pain with pressure.

" See what happens when you don't know your FUCKING PLACE!" those angry shouts came with an addition of a swift punch to the head.

Mink just laughed. Who the hell laughs at someone's pain? How cruel can Mink be? "Please someone help me." I whisper with tears forming in my eyes. Mink still sat there laughing.

  ** _With Koujaku_**

The young male was laying on his bed relaxing because he had nothing better to do this weekend.

"  I wonder if Noiz got home ok, he was out there for a while. I should have just took him home, myself." The teen jumped out of bed and got dressed getting ready to go for a walk. Koujaku left the house without saying word to his father due to their unsteady relationship.

" I'm seriously worried about Noiz but I'm pretty sure his butler came and got him. I bet he was just running late. He has a rich family, so they must be bisy all the time." Koujaku tried to laugh off his last statement but he was still worried. 

Koujaku pulled out his phone and dialed Aoba. He didnt know why, but he just needed to get his mind off Noiz.  Koujaku keot fiddling with the ends of his hair while he was listening to the phone buzzing, waiting for Aoba to answer.

"Maybe Aoba knows where Noiz is or how to contact him." the phone finally picked after 30 seconds of ringing.

 _" Hey koujaku what's up, not that I don't love to hear your voice but why the hell are you calling me so early?"_ His bitter tone let Koujaku know that his blue haired friend had just woken up. 

" Sorry bout that hey have you heard from Noiz lately I haven't heard or seen him since Friday?"

Aoba then shot out of his sleepy haze and channelled a devilish chuckle over the phone.

" Hey what's so funny, you know something I don't!" He shouted angrily at his phone, due to impatience.He was receiving weird stares from bystanders. Aoba continued to chuckle then he responded. " _You looove him don't you koujaku~san_." the young bluenette said in a teasing way.  Koujaku's face was as red as his eyes. " No No No  I don't love him I was just curious damn you and your fucking assumptions. So you know anything about him or not?" Aoba began to hum and his index finger tapping his chin as he thought to himself. " _Well I was at my aunts house Friday night and I saw a large man carrying a young boy. The boy was struggling then he stopped but I didn't worry about it to much maybe they were playing. my dad use to play with me like that so I didn't get involved_." with those word koujaku had many things going through his head. 1 maybe he was going to a late party. 2 He was kidnapped by pirates and they won't let him go. 3 that's his second house and the man carrying him was his butler. 4 Maybe he's into way older men. That last assumption made koujaku blush more because Noiz had to be about 15 and him being with a man who was like doubled his age wow he must be really mature. " Gah No no that cant be true Noiz would never do that it's so wrong and he's so innocent!"

 

 He had just noticed he was still on the phone and he was really loud. " _Hey you trying to blow my ear out koujaku damn go yell at your lover about what he would and wouldn't do!"_

Koujaku gasped and shouted again " I will when I find him............ and Noiz is not my lover!" Aoba snicker in the phone " _mmm hmmm."_ and he hung up.  The  older male began walking down the street  and headed toward aoba's aunt house for some closure on his thoughts.  Finally reaching his destination he was right on the pathway leading to his blue haired aunts house but he didn't know how to find the house that aoba talked about with the two boys because koujaku never asked. " Dammit, I should have asked what house noiz I look like a creep walking around checking out every house looking for noiz who might no even be there."  Koujaku's speech was interrupted when he herd sniffling and a door closing behind a single person. He turned his head to where the noise came from and he couldn't believe what he saw. " Noiz?" He noticed him sitting on the porch of the house.

 

     He looked broken and he was crying his eyes out the boy had bruises on his face cuts on his arms and dried blood on his clothing and cheeks. " Noiz!" The older male ran up to him and pulled him into his embrace. Noiz stared at him trying to see if this was the real koujaku he was longing for. " K-koujaku w- what are you d-doing here?" he's voice was cracking and shaky he was trembling with fear. " Noiz what happened to you who did this to you because i will fucking kill them!" rage shot up in his voice and Noiz began to get scared. He knew koujaku was no match for a man of Mink's size. Noiz hugged koujaku tightly. " WE need to get out of here please koujaku lets leave and I will tell you everything . Please lets just go."   And with that last please koujaku calmed down and cupped Noiz cheeks, he leaned in close and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was short and passionate. Noiz thought to himself ' I never kissed a boy before and I never really wanted to but the way this feels was to great.' when koujaku pulled back and looked at Noiz's adorable face he just realized Aoba was right he did love Noiz, he knew he only just met him but he wanted to love him, protect him, and be there for him.

 

 Noiz then wrapped his fragile arms around koujaku's neck to pull him for another passionate kiss. Since koujaku had more experience with kissing he bit noiz's bottom lip a little making him gasp and moan. That opening let Koujaku slip his tongue in and search every inch of his mouth. The kiss broke with a bridge of saliva from their mouths. " Hey lets get out of here ok." koujaku said why he helped Noiz up off the porch.  " Yeah lets go." Due to Noiz's current health he carried the smaller boy on his back and he traveled away from the hell house. " Koujaku while I was there I kept wishing that you would save me and you did I'm so glad." Koujaku smirked "Of course I would save you." they continued to walk and Noiz opened his mouth to break the silence. " If i went missing one day would you look for me." that last comment made koujaku stop in has tracks and turn his head towards Noiz. " Don't talk like that your not going anywhere even if you did I would look for you and I would find you I promise." With that said he continued walking with  a smile.

 

_**With Mink** _

" So you did good make sure every time you get him you make him regret that he never felt pain." the man said angrily  Mink got up and laughed " Your a bad father to that boy it was not his fault that the was born a freak, but hey I'm not complaining as long as I get to tamper with him all I want I don't give a damn." the other man stood up beginning to walk out the door he turned around. " Oh and if my boy tries to tell anyone threaten him by threating his mother, Noiz is a fool he will do anything for his dear mother." The man walked out the door leaving mink pleased with the information he received.


End file.
